ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruhi Fujioka
Haruhi Fujioka is the main character of the Ouran High School Host Club series. She is a highly intelligent first-year student from a middle-class ("poor" compared to Ouran standards) family who attends the Ouran Academy on a special scholarship based upon an entrance exam. She is required to remain first in her class if she is to remain a student there; ergo, her studies are very important to her. Personality "]] If there are two characteristics that define Haruhi Fujioka, it is that she is straightforward and of a firm belief that one's gender should not define one's personality. Since she was raised differently from her classmates at Ouran, she displays more practical, down to earth, responsible qualities and is not easily swayed by the charms of the other hosts. Even when she first meets the hosts, she only reacts nervously instead of becoming immediately infatuated like most of the girls. Haruhi has a deeper voice than other female students, so she is not easily recognized as a girl. Although she may be unflappable in normal circumstances, she suffers from Brontophobia (a fear of thunder), which terrifies her to the point of paralysis. Apart from this, she tends to have a peaceful nature, refuses to shirk work and is crazy about gourmet food, especially fancy tuna which is sometimes used as a bribe to involve her in the crazier schemes of the Host Club. However, without bribery, Haruhi is described as "apathetic" by the twins, especially when it comes to making decisions, particularly in regards to the Host Club itself. She is also oblivious when it comes to her own emotions; an example of this is her love for Tamaki in the 13th volume of the manga series. Upon becoming a Host, she becomes an immediate hit with the ladies due to her conversational skills and her charming smiles, gaining her the title of the "Natural" type. Although she becomes exasperated with her fellow Host Club members at various times throughout the series, she is shown to care deeply for them in her own way. In return, the six other club members regard her with affection and respect (though Kyouya and Takashi tend not to show it as much). They are also very protective of her. Haruhi is born under the star sign of Aquarius, the Water-Bearer. The positive traits of this sign are honesty, curiosity, innovation and amiability. The negative traits of this sign are inconsistency, disinclination, detachment, deviation tendencies and inefficiency. Appearance Middle-School Appearance: Before Haruhi attended Ouran Academy, she was described as a pretty girl. It is shown in the earlier episodes of the anime that she had hair that went past her shoulders and an attractive appearance (to the point that she received confessions monthly), but upon entering her high school, this image drastically changed. Initial High-School Appearance: When first introduced in the anime, she sports a nerdy, boyish look that differs greatly from her middle-school appearance. Having gotten gum in her hair just before school began, she herself cuts it short; and being unable to afford the expensive Ouran uniform, wears shapeless, baggy clothing. With her messily-styled hair, large eyeglasses (which once belonged to her grandfather) and masculine clothing, she is thought to be a boy without intention. Usual High-School Appearance: Apart from the few times that she dons a wig (and thus bears a resemblance to her middle-school appearance), Haruhi looks very much like a short and cute male Host Club member. Her female clients often comment on her large and shiny eyes, likening it to a girlish appearance; however, the shininess is actually caused by the contacts that she wears instead of her glasses. Her charming manner and natural affinity with people have made many people- regardless of gender- develop a crush on her throughout the series. She has also been likened to her deceased mother, a former lawyer. This resemblance is particularly notable when she dresses up as a female (usually as a disguise) in some of the various schemes that the Host Club plans. Before she leaves to study abroad, however, she reveals to Ouran Academy that she is female and although most of the students are initially disbelieving, they soon accept and embrace the truth. She is also noted to be 155cm (5'2") tall. '' '' Usual/Casual Appearance: Her appearance outside of Ouran Academy varies. She usually wears non-girly T-shirts and boyish shorts when she is at home. However, she often wears girlish clothes (such as dresses that her father, Ranka, purchases for her), when going to the supermarket or shopping at a local shopping center near her home. Haruhi's rose color is red, signifying beauty and perfection, which is how the Hosts view her. Relationships Tamaki Suou Initially, Tamaki views Haruhi as a boy with an interest in other boys. When he learns her true gender, his feelings shift rapidly into attraction, though he fails to recognize his affections as anything other than familial. For the most part, he expresses an underlying love for her which he attempted to pass off as 'Fatherly Love' when, in reality, it is romantic love. His over-the-top yet oblivious displays cause Haruhi to think of him as an obnoxious idiot; but just like him, she slowly falls in love without realizing that her feelings are love. When they finally confess to each other (just before Tamaki's mother leaves after a short visit to Japan), Haruhi is first to express her feelings with Tamaki responding, "Me, too," then kissing her. When she moves to the USA at the end of the series, Tamaki follows, moving into the apartment next to hers. The omake show them living in Boston as a couple, opening the door to Ranka's house to tell him about their engagement, and their subsequent wedding. It is revealed in Volume 18 of the manga that Haruhi and Tamaki are the first of the hosts to have children. Ryouji "Ranka" Fujioka Ryouji Fujioka is Haruhi's cross-dressing father who asks that the hosts call him by his stage name, Ranka. He is a doting and over-energetic parent. His personality contrasts greatly with his daughter's dry and interesting nature, but is quite similar to Tamaki's frivolous nature (which explains why Haruhi handles Tamaki so well). Although the two love each other dearly, Haruhi tends not to express her familial love through words, while her father is quite expressive in his. When he first meets Tamaki, he is less than impressed, but gradually accepts him. He also attempts to dress up his daughter in a girly manner and occasionally succeeds in this endeavor. Kotoko Fujioka Kotoko is Haruhi's deceased mother, who passed away when Haruhi was only five years old due to an unspecified illness. She does not appear in the manga/anime series apart from recollections and photographs. She is often described as a beautiful and smart woman by many (as well as a great cook), and is Haruhi's role model, hence Haruhi's decision to follow in her mother's footsteps and become an Attorney-at-Law. When she was alive, Kotoko lived to make her family happy, and due to this selfless behavior, Haruhi and Ryoji tell everyone that she was an amazing person and a great mother/wife. She was known to be popular and well-known at her Law School, and was also mentioned to be a closet Zuka Club fan by Ryouji, who keeps a box of Kotoko's memorabilia in a box. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin Described as a very important part of the twins' lives, Haruhi was the first person to 'enter their world' by being able to tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart with genuine reasoning and an understanding of who they are as individuals. Because of this and other factors, the twins grow to love her in a romantic way, but eventually 'lose' her to Tamaki. Despite this, both twins regard Haruhi highly, to the point that they describe the world as being full of idiots before her introduction into their life. Their closeness to her is such that they give her a cellphone and include her in their friends/family phone plan during the series. Kyouya Ootori Kyouya was the first Host Club member to realize that Haruhi was, in fact, female. Being the director of the club, he manages her debt and constantly exploits her urge to get rid of it in order to involve her in the club's crazier antics. Although she first thinks of him as a harsh, cold and manipulative person, she later discovers that his detached manner is a facade and that, underneath it all, he is a good-hearted person who strives to help and care for his friends. This discovery is made when Kyouya helps a woman out of a scam during a trip to a local mall, and though he attempts to cover up his actions by declaring that he recognized her due to a ring on her finger, Haruhi reasons that he couldn't have possibly seen the ring and, thus, was just covering up his true nature. Throughout the series, the two have many conversations and share a common trait in their level-headedness. In the last episode of the anime series, she claims quite loudly that he is an amazing person to none other than Kyouya's father. A running gag in the series is his being the 'Mommy' in the little family that consists of Haruhi as the 'Beloved Daughter' and Tamaki as the 'Daddy'. Kyouya's romantic interest in Haruhi is unverified in the anime and suppressed in the manga as he wishes his best friend Tamaki to find happiness with her. Etymology Haruhi's first name (ハルヒ, Haruhi) is spelled using the katakana writing system and is a common name given to girls in Japan, and although it had many meanings, the meaning attached to her name is "Spring Day". Her last name, Fujioka (藤岡, Fujioka), means "wisteria hill", and can also denote someone living near or on Mount Fuji. Gallery Haruhi Wearing The Girl's Uniform.jpg|Haruhi in Ouran Academy's female uniform haruhifujioka18.jpg|'Ranka' makes Haruhi wear a dress Me Crying.jpg|Haruhi crying when her contact slipped Hitachiin-haruhi.jpg|Haruhi with Kaoru and Hikaru Yahh.png|Haruhi in St Lobelia's uniform Haruhi.1.jpg|Haruhi, staring out a window... Haruhi Fujioka (119).jpg|Haruhi participating in St Lobelia's musicale Haruhi3.jpg|An example of Haruhi working her charms Haruhi2.jpg|Haruhi's usual reaction to Tamaki's crazy ideas HaruhiFujioka.jpg|Haruhi dressed up for the Ouran Fair Harhuhi Gallery 1.jpg|Haruhi in Kyouya's water resort, with a toucan on her head Haruhi Gallery 2.jpg|A small boy sticks gum on middle-school Haruhi's hair Haruhi Gallery 3.jpg|Haruhi's shocked/scared face Haruhi Dress.png|Feminine Haruhi, framed by her Host's red roses Haruhii.png|The hosts compare middle-school Haruhi to the current one Episode1-05.png|The moment when Tamaki realizes Haruhi is a girl (when she's changing) Episode1-01.png|Masculine Haruhi, when she first stumbles into the Third Music Room Episode2-06.png|Haruhi has her lips taken, despite Tamaki's best efforts to prevent it Ranka3.png|'Ranka' displaying his love for Haruhi Arai and Haruhi talking.png|Haruhi catching up with Arai Hunny and Haruhi by SailorUsagiChan.jpg|Haruhi and Honey pose as middle-school and elementary students Episode5-3.png|A soulless and shocked Haruhi... Young Arai:Haruhi.png|When Arai attempts to ask out Haruhi, with disastrous results for Arai Thetwinsfight-4.png|Haruhi, caught between the fighting Hitachiin Twins Haruhi and Kirimi.png|Haruhi attempts to comfort Kirimi haruhi and tamaki's marriage.png|Haruhi and Tamaki's marriage, as shown in the manga 1246908523 8282 full.jpeg|Another example of Haruhi's accidental charms Haruhi and Ayame.png|Haruhi and her tutor, Ayame Trivia *Haruhi's birthday, the 4th of February, is said to be the first day of Spring in Japan. In Japan, the word for "Spring" is "Haru" (春) and is spoken in the same way as the first part of Haruhi's name. Other birthdays that were suggested for her were likewise associated with the changing of the seasons and also floral themes. *Honey calls her "Haru-chan." *Haruhi kissed a girl in Episode 2 to pay off one-third of her owed debt. *The order in which the Host Club members realized Haruhi was a girl was: Kyouya, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori, then Tamaki. *The Japanese voice actors of Haruhi and Hikaru are married. *Haruhi uses Ore to refer to herself, which is usually used by men as a casual reference to themselves. *Caitlin Glass, who does the English-dubbed voice of Haruhi Fujioka, also does the English-dubbed voice of Hanah Anafelloz from Black Butler. *Haruhi's mobile phone is red to match her rose color. *In episode 22 of the anime, the Host Club cosplays as the Shinsengumi, and though no one had a set identity, Renge states Haruhi looks like Souji Okita. However, based off how members of the Shinsengumi look in Shinsengumi-inspired series, Haruhi actually appears more like Heisuke Toudou than Souji Okita. *While Haruhi ends up marrying Tamaki, there are instances where she is shown to have something other than platonic interest in both Mori and Kyouya. In the anime episode, "Jungle Pool S.O.S." she is 'just a little pleased' when Mori says her name for the first time. In Episode 25, "The Host Club Declares Dissolution," she confronts Kyouya's father and tells him out loud, "I think Kyouya-senpai is amazing." Quotes *'"It's better to be recognized by who you are than be recognized by what sex you are."' *'"I think it's fun to know the person little by little through looking at their personality."' *'"Besides, it doesn't really matter, does it? Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? It's what's on the inside that counts."' *'"A person can change, at the moment when the person wishes to change."' *''(To Suzushima)'' "That is really selfish. You didn't even try to tell her your feelings, so there's no way she'll understand it. You've already decided. What's the use of not telling her?" * "I hate all these damn rich people." * "Rich bastards." *(To Tamaki) "You enlarged my photo?! How dare you!" *''(About Kyouya)'' "He's like some kind of heartless taxcollector." *''(To the Hitachiin Twins about the cookie crumbs on her face) ''"You know, I can take it off by myself if you tell me so." *(Tamaki) "Haruhi..." (Haruhi) "Ow..ow...One of my contacts slipped..." '(Tamaki) '"Con..?" '(Haruhi) '"Whew! It came out!" *''(to Tamaki) ''"Come on, Senpai, would you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets?" *'"Openly what?"' *''(To Honey)' ''"I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student. And who are you calling Haru-chan?!"' *'"My face feels heavy, and I can't walk in these shoes."' *'"Mom... Mom in heaven... Does love come suddenly like this?"' *(To Hikaru) '"I would solve a friend's problem... then also find a way to keep them from ending up with a new problem."' *'"When a mother has to be away providing for the family, her children know she is doing it out of love. Sure they might get lonely from time to time, but they understand."' *(To Tamaki) "Now I know what S&M means.." Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Manga Characters Category:Class 1-A Students Category:Female Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students